poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
' Thomas the Tank Engine' is a LB&SCR 0-6-0T E2 who works on The Island of Sodor. He helped Pooh, his friends and the Fearless Four fight off their enemies from the town of Bremen, and in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas And The Magic Railroad, Pooh helped him defend the golden engine Lady from Diesel 10. Thomas is the train preferred by Mr. Conductor. Thomas is rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Thomas the Tank Engine started his life on the Island of Sodor as a cheeky little engine who shunted coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Henry and Gordon. He liked to play tricks on them, including Gordon, "the biggest and proudest engine of all". He was taught a lesson when Gordon tricked him into being coupled to him during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Gordon again, realising he did not have to be important. Soon he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Henry became ill, and no one could pull the passenger train. However, Thomas was so excited that he accidentally left his train and his passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realised his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him, though, and soon Thomas wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Edward offered him a chance to pull trucks, and Thomas excitedly took the job, not realising how troublesome trucks could be. The trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill into a siding, where the Fat Controller told him to practice so that one day he would become as good as Edward. Thomas soon proved himself when he rescued James after his accident with the trucks, using the Breakdown Train. As a reward for his quick and heroic action, the Fat Controller promised him his own branch line. Thrilled, Thomas soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines of. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big, and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his guard behind at Elsbridge or when he wanted to fish, not realising the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplough broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift, having to be rescued by Terence, whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Bertie the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Terence and Bertie, despite their differences. Although Thomas' branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things were not going well for the Fat Controller, who was having to deal with Gordon, Henry, and James' sulking, refusing to do Thomas' former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, Thomas was brought back to help alongside Edward and their new friend, Percy, who quickly became Thomas' closest friend. Thomas also became friends with Toby after he was asked by the Fat Controller to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude policeman. But Thomas still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Gordon after Gordon slid into a ditch. He soon needed Gordon's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine. They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. Thomas and Toby later helped Mrs. Kyndley at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, Thomas shared a shed on his branch line with Percy and Toby. However, he became conceited about his brilliant blue paint and soon paid the price when Percy accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him. Thomas was angry at Percy, but the two friends soon made up after Percy had an accident with some coal trucks. Thomas soon met Trevor, a friend of Edward's, who proved his usefulness when he helped Thomas at the newly constructed harbor. Unfortunately, Thomas became ill a few months later and had to be sent to the Works, while Duck looked after his branch line. When Thomas came back, his brakes were stiff, and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused Thomas to run away, and Harold had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaduct needed to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off Thomas' passengers and, as a result, made him late for Bertie. Thomas continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. Thomas later became conceited again when he took his driver's compliment to heart and believed he no longer needed him to work his branch line. This was untrue, but Thomas was too puffed up with himself to not believe it and, one morning, found himself rolling along the line, when a cleaner had accidentally started him up. He soon broke into a stationmaster's house and ruined the family's breakfast. He had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. As a result, the Fat Controller angrily sent him to the works again. He arrived back a few weeks later just in time to take over for a battered Percy, who just had a predicament with some trucks. The following Christmas, Thomas was eager to sing carols with the other engines, but had to pick up a Christmas tree for the Fat Controller. Unfortunately, on his way back, he was caught in a snow drift and was lost. Donald and Douglas soon rescued him in time to sing carols with all his friends. From the eighth season onwards, Thomas was given more duties on the Main Line. Trivia *Thomas is also Twilight Sparkle's boyfriend and private engine. *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle are the leaders of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Team. *After Stuingtion's films, Thomas will have 2 gatling guns. *Thomas is a a very good friend with Brian Griffin and Lucky (Pound Puppies (2010)). *Thomas had his first guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fearless Four *Pooh and his friends meet Thomas again in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Live on Stage - Thomas Saves the Day *Thomas will make his guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of the Elm-Chanted Forest, Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween at Dracula's Caslte, Winnie the Pooh and the Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland, Pooh's Adventures of Tugs (TV Series), Pooh's Adventures of Stardust, Pooh's Adventures of Asterix conquers America ''and Winnie the Pooh meets Cool McCool (Tv Series)'.'' *Thomas along with Percy and Toby than started their own adventures in Thomas the Tank Engine's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. ever since then Thomas along with the steam team and Twilight Sparkle and her friends had many adventures together. *Thomas' stories are used in the Pooh's Adventures spinoff series Mr. Conductor's Adventures. *Thomas is also great friends with Roary The Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Dusty Crophopper, Lightning McQueen, Ten Cents and Turbo. ''Gallery'' '' ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas in the Model Episodes (Season's 1 - 12). RWS Thomas.png|Thomas RWS form I RWS Thomas II.png|RWS Thomas form II Thomas with gatling guns.png|Thomas with Gatling guns Thomas with the Autobots logo.png|Thomas as a Prime becoming a robot OpThomas Prime.png|Thomas as a Prime OpThomas Prime Supreme.png|Thomas as a Prime, combined with his friends Samurai OpThomas.png|Thomas as a Samurai Prime, combined with his friends and Hiro Thomas as the sourcer wizard.png|Thomas as the sorcerer wizard Prince Thomas.png|Prince Thomas Thomas pony.png|Thomas as a Unicorn Stallion '' Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Engines Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Tank engines Category:Boyfriends Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Life Savers Category:Roary the Racing Car's Allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Honorary Members Category:Princes Category:Primes Category:Heavy Weapons Users